You know you want me Smallville
by DexterFan4249
Summary: 4x04 Clark is attacked by Love drugged Lois


He wasn't sure how this happened. Today was a weird day. He was almost certain that there was kryptonite, or some other sort of meteor rock in the sports drink for the football players. Chloe had taken some and she had started to act weird. Then Lois must of taken some because why was she doing this to him. Could it be Lois like him in that way or was it just the first person they lay eyes on. Chloe had put on a cheerleaders uniform. She would never do that.  
He wished Lois would put on a cheerleaders uniform. No don't think that.  
Clark's back hit the wall, but she kept coming forward, until her body was pressed against his. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her thigh pushing its way between his own. Heat pooled in his groin, a natural and unavoidable reaction to her proximity, a conditioned response he'd give anything to not feel at this moment.

"Clark, you want this, I know you do" she drawled, lifting his chin with one finger, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I'm only here because you want me to be. You can stop me when ever you want" She slid her hand between their bodies, down to cup the growing bulge in his trousers. He closed his eyes and tried to will her away. How ridiculous? But was too distracted by the gentle massage her hand was giving his cock.  
"Come on Clark, I can feel how much you want me?" Lois said

She popped open the button of his trousers and slid down the zip.  
"I... don't want you" he said, voice shaking.

Her hand slipped inside, and she began to stroke him despite the awkward angle.

She tangled her other hand in his hair, pulling his head back. Peppering the line of his throat with soft kisses that made him groan, she mumbled against his skin, "You don't now why do I find that hard to belive?" Lois said pulling back flashing him a wide radiant smile. She was everything he wanted.

He wanted to tell her to stop, but her hand felt so good, so familiar, wrapped around his cock, pumping him at a leisurely pace. He wanted to not want it, but he wanted it desperately, wanted her desperately. "I don't" he tried to argue, but forming words was getting difficult. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt heavy.

Abruptly, she stopped. Hand still holding onto his cock, she stepped back a pace and looked at him, head tilted. "Your sure?" she said smiling. "If you don't then why don't you stop me?"

"Don't know," he said, pushing his hips forward, trying to get her to touch him again, but she pulled her hand away. "No, please," he begged, reaching for her.

She sidestepped out of his reach and gave him a small, sidelong smirk before dropping to her knees. He hissed as the rough fabric scratched the tender skin of his cock when she yanked his denims down. She cradled him in her hands as though his cock and balls were a precious treasure. "You want me just as much as I want you"  
"God how that was true" thought Clark

She leaned forwarding, nuzzling the base of his cock with the tip of her nose. "I'm still here because you want me" she said, voice muffled as she licked the length of his veiny underside with the tip of her tongue, stopping to lick between shaft and glans with extra care. "Admit it, Smallville. I'm under your skin."

Clark's mind reeled, working double time to process all that he was feeling and all that she was saying. If he wasn't mad already, he would be soon. In the back of his mind, he knew he should put a stop to whatever this was, but he'd never been able to control himself where Lois was concerned. She made him do things and think things he had never even considered. And here she was on her knees sucking him off.

His thighs shook as her tongue swirled across the fleshy head of his cock, narrowing to a stiff point so she could lap the gathering precome from his slit. She pulled away, tongue held out, proudly displaying the little bead of white that sat on the tip. Clark groaned at the sight, his balls growing tight as he imagined how beautiful she would look with her face painted in thick stripes of it. God what was happening to him. He wasn't affected by the love potion like her was he?

She bent down and twisted her head, holding his cock out of the way so she could take each of his balls into her mouth in turn, bathing each one with gentle little licks that made his toes curl in his shoes. Soft bites on his inner thighs were followed by a broad lick up the length of his shaft, until she was back at the top, her swollen lips hovering a mere inch above his cockhead.

"Do you think Lana can do this for you?" she asked. "Will she worship your cock the way I do? Do you think there is any other woman who can do the things to you that I can?"

Even in his state of need, Clark knew that he was being manipulated, that she was holding his cock ransom, trying to coax the words she wanted to hear from him. But he didn't care, because it was true. In some twisted way, she was right. No one, had been able to make him feel the way she did and he had only known her for a month. Lois Lane was one of a kind still being able to get her own way even when drugged up on love potion.

Heart pounding so loudly he could hear it over his desperate gulps for air, he gasped, "No. Only you."

She smirked again. "Good answer." Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she readjusted her grip, her eyes narrowing on the cock in her hands.

Finally, Clark thought with relief, letting his eyes close and his head fall back. He had dreamt this of her.  
She brought him to a swift climax. She swallowed it instantly before launching herself in his arms kissing him fiercely. Lois Lane.  
Clark was about to speed her away home before his conscience came crashing down upon him. He was Clark. He would never take advantage of Lois in this state. Well he already had but no more he was sure of it. Quickly pulling his trousers up he pushed a dejected Lois ahead of him out of the janitors closet.

When it was all over he learned to his horror and much embarrassment that Lois Lane remembered everything.  
Clark had managed to get this out of his mind for the big game which he managed to play perfectly. After a quick talk with Chloe and he was hoping to avoid Lois and hoping she would slink off back to Metropolis. To be honest he was surprised she hadn't called the sheriff and had him arrested. She could have done. Easily.  
However nothing goes as planned they ran into each other at the car park. They both saw each other. No escape. Very cautiously he approached weary of her hitting him. He wasn't sure what he expected from her. Her face had lost the confidence that it always had and he thought she looked vulnerable.  
"I hate myself" Clark said truthfully  
Lois looked bewildered "Why?"  
"I took advantage of you... I should have stopped you"  
"Clark I forced myself on you and besides you stopped after you got what you wanted" Lois voice quavered  
Clark tilted his head in disbelief.  
"What.. I stopped because I realised how I took advantage of you...Lois I never realised how you felt, If I.."  
"Don't" Lois said "Just don't"  
"Lois please I want you, if all that wasn't proof enough.."  
"Are you sure you want me and not the slutty version of me"  
"Lois your different from any other girl I know, since I met you I have always been thinking about you and not just because your gorgeous...your"  
"Clark you don't have to.."  
"I do. Lois I know we have gotten off to a bad start here but I want to make it better.. if you'll let me take you out sometime" Clark said all this so fast he wasn't sure if even he understood it, let alone her"  
"OK"  
Clark's eyes widened and Lois smiled back at him.


End file.
